Into Something More
by spindleofaspinningwheel
Summary: Story idea kind of set the day of the wedding as a reflection on a few key points in their past that led them to where they are now. Missing backstory/scenes pre closer, closer, major crimes. Rough first attempt at writing and sharing a story.
1. Chapter 1

I am new to all of this still, but after posting my missing scene I started to have a few more ideas about stories. I also found some really random things on pinterest that started a few dialogue sequences in my head so I decided to jot them down and here we are... This is definitely super rough and I apologize. I am still trying to figure out how to explain things without it just coming out as "word vomit". So, this is a story idea kind of set the day of the wedding as a reflection on a few key points in their past that led them to where they are now. I hope to have a bit more figured out in terms of my story telling by future posts, but I want to go ahead and post to get it out there. Also, thank you to all of the kind reviewers from my last story. I do not know what I was expecting but I was definitely surprised by the support.

 **Into Something More  
** Chapter 1

Her hair and makeup were done, the girls had stepped out to get dressed, and she had thankfully been given a moment alone. She stared up into her reflection and smiled contentedly to herself. Her mind began to wander through the last few stressful days and the crazy case. Then she began to think of everything else that had led to this day, 'My how far I, well we, have come,' she mused to herself. Twenty years ago she never imagined she would be here ready to walk down the aisle again, at this age, and least of all to the once hotheaded bane of her professional existence. Her small grin turned into a true smile as she continued to survey herself in the mirror remembering their many interactions over the years. It was hard to believe that what had begun as all out screaming matches at crime scenes had become something so much more.

Uncapping her pen she opened the vanity drawer and pulled out a page of their new stationary. She ran her fingers over the newly embossed monogram at the top- their initials in exquisitely scripted golden font. Letting out another calming sigh, she beamed once again as she lightly gripped the pen as she began to compose her note to her future husband.

 _"_ _To My Best Friend,  
I am sure I am not the only person surprised by the turns our life has taken. Never would I have expected to be sitting here today about to say "I do" to you in our church in front of our friends and our family. But, truly I could not be happier and would not change a single thing about our lives, because everything has come together to get us here, to today.  
_ _I would not change one word, one tear, one insult, one case, or one date or non-date of our story (even though now I think I can admit that perhaps those non-dates were in fact a little bit 'datey'.) I am so thankful our paths crossed and continued to cross over the years. Yet, I cannot stop thinking about those early days and then how those moments slowly turned into this, into something far more than work colleagues and far more than a simple friendship. Imagine what that kid you were riding with that night back in the nineties would say now…"_

 _-Late 1990s-_  
It was another scorching July evening in Los Angeles. Sharon had been awoken in the middle of the night to an alert that her presence was required in the field. The call out continued to describe that she would be needed to address a disciplinary action for an inebriated robbery homicide detective who had gotten a little too aggressive with a suspect. Why Flynn always seemed to get into trouble on the evenings she was on call was beyond her, but such was her life, apparently. She quietly grumbled over her luck that in every avenue of her life, confrontational men with alcohol issues continued to be present in what seemed like every aspect of her life. Even more upsetting was the fact that this situation apparently could not wait until the morning. Sharon would once again have to leave her children in the care of her saintly neighbor, just in case they awoke before she returned.

While Emily was almost ten and very mature for her age, Sharon could not simply leave a note and hope for the best. Ideally she would be able to rely on her husband, but she had long ago given up counting on having any kind of spousal support when it came to any aspect of her life. Jack had left again sometime just after the holidays. This time taking along with him the kid's Christmas money from their grandparents, the new necklace he had brought her, and the little bit of trust Sharon still had for him; as well as her hopes for a happy future for the family they had begun together. Yes, she was done with him, no longer hoping for a supportive husband, but still holding out some hope that one day he would be the father her children deserved. Until that day she would rely on help from her friends, her neighbors, and her church in order to keep her job and to keep her children happy, healthy, and hopefully mostly unharmed from the actions of their father.

Sharon walked into the bathroom to rinse her face and return her thoughts to the task at hand. She quickly finished dressing, choosing to forgo her usual pantsuit for a simple skirt and breathable blouse with light sweater, and gathered her things. Sharon also took a moment to leave a note for Emily, just in case something happened before she returned. She let out a shaky breath, her sweet girl had had to grow up faster than Sharon would have liked, but together their small family was making it. Sharon placed the note by the phone, where it would be easily found and went to gather her things. Holstering her gun and grabbing her keys and badge she did one last mental check for everything she needed and then she left the house locking the door behind her. With any luck this would be handled quickly and she would still be able to make it home in time take make breakfast and to drop the kids off at school.

The scene was not too far from their apartment. She was surprised it only took fifteen minutes to travel the five miles, because even at this hour there was no predicting traffic and construction in the city. This was another pro to living closer to downtown; she was not only able to get to work faster but also to the majority of the scenes she was called out to. While she would have preferred to continue to raise the kids in their house in the suburbs it just was not going to happen in her present situation as a single working mother. So, she had found a place closer to work and also close to a local parish that was connected to one of the top schools in the area. Choosing to see the positives in each decision she continued her short drive to what was inevitably not going to be added to her list of pros of the job, or pros for this particular time in her life.

While she enjoyed her job, getting called out at this hour was definitely not her favorite aspect. Especially when that call was to wrangle in rogue officers, or in particular, this rogue officer. She was beginning to doubt if she had the strength to continue to go toe-to-toe with Flynn. He seemed to be trying to win some kind of award for most punitive write-ups while still holding a job. Sharon was not sure if another assigned anger management or sensitivity training session would work for the man. If she was being honest with herself she was not sure even sure if he cared about his future with the department enough to 'get better,' and she was almost done with trying so hard to get through to him. In attempt to clear her mind to the task at hand she let out a long calming breath as she pulled her car up to the scene. Turning off the engine she took one last moment to collect her strength and shake off the thoughts the other stressors in her life were causing. Sharon then unclicked her seatbelt and confidently stepped out of the car.

He felt her presence before he heard the first click of her heels on the pavement or the echo of the car door slamming shut. His fellow officers stood more attentive and everyone appeared to be trying to find something more to do in order to look busy. He glanced to the kid he was riding with tonight and noticed the man's eyes were fixed just behind Andy's left shoulder. It did not take his advanced detective skills to know it was Raydor who had been called out to handle the situation. Just as he was formulating some clever way to address the woman he heard her take in a shallow and deliberate breath, "So, are you going for the idiot of the year award, or are you simply this…" Before she could finish her line he quickly turned.

Almost losing his balance, but cutting the distance between them with two long and purposeful strides he sneered back, "Why are you worried about losing the title?" He smiled to himself as he swore he saw a flash of deeper anger cross her eye before she quickly collected herself once again. He had caught her off guard and for that he was mentally patting himself on the back. A minor win for the night, even if the evening ended up taking worse turn, he could at least have that small victory. Before he could get too excited she advanced toward him and within seconds she was standing directly in front of him, eyes ablaze and complexion beginning to darken. Thinking to himself that she would almost have been attractive if it not for the fact she was an evil witch he momentarily lost focus on their battle of words.

Dropping her voice to a more menacing level she countered, "Well Detective, I will be sure to have it shined up for you." She took a steadying breath and turned her face slightly to the side, dropping her tone to a slightly higher, almost playful, pitch, "But where would we deliver it? Because obviously you have decided to once again risk to step outside the line, and this may actually have been you last shot at keeping your job." Taking a step back she turned her attention to the kid at the patrol car, "Officer, what happened here?"

A little terrified at being addressed by the Sergeant, the young officer took a moment to try to stand a little taller, "Um, me? I mean um sorry ma'am," he looked towards the Detective, "Um I, well Detective Flynn and I were just taking a routine call, ma'am." He took a moment to clear his throat and to take a step toward Raydor. "We were called out to handle a domestic, but by the time we got here they had nearly finished it themselves. Maybe it was just too hot to argue," he finished with a shy grin at an attempt to calm the situation between the FID Sergeant and the Detective. His small attempt at humor appearing to have no affect on the mood he continued, "Detective Flynn here decided he would try to distract them further by getting them to yell at him, and then the guy had had enough and took a swing at him. After that, um, I do not know exactly, but I grabbed the wife as she attempted to also jump on Flynn and by the end, um, the other car was driving by and was able to help us out of our situation," pointing toward the second patrol car the officer finished his statement and waited.

Taking a moment to try to understand how something so simple had come to such a stupid end she responded, "Okay, then I suppose we will deal with that in time," turning her attention back to the scene, "Are they pressing charges?"

"No ma'am," the younger man replied, "The man got in a good one and said that was all he needed. The wife is also not pressing charges against the husband, so everything is good."

Sharon let out a low snicker, "Good? Everything is good?" She rounded on the officer, "You think that it is good that Flynn lost his cool and got into a brawl on the side of the street?" Advancing on him as she gained momentum in her speech, "You think it is good that an obviously hung-over detective was out on patrol and then made the asinine decision to engage with a civilian as if they were in some kind of arena?" The younger man said nothing, as he attempted to shrink into the side of his vehicle to avoid the rest of her verbal assault regarding his lack of judgment. "Get in your vehicle and go get started on your paperwork, we will address your inability to properly judge a situation at a later date." Looking back to Flynn and then back again she stepped toward the younger officer and continued, "Next time you will not let anyone, no matter who they are to ride along with you after they have been drinking." The kid dropped his head, but before she would let him off of the hook she forcefully barked out a single word, "Right?" The kid jumped a little, but shook his head in the affirmative. She returned the nod and then pointedly cut her eyes toward his vehicle as a silent command that she was done with him. He got in the patrol car and directed it back toward the station leaving Flynn behind to accept his fate.

Now that she had dispensed with the audience she turned quickly on her heel and walked the few steps back to Flynn. He had lost some of his earlier bravado, but was still attempting to stand his ground while observing the exchange. Prepared to continue their war of words she was taken aback by the scene in front of her. The gravity of his situation had apparently begun to hit him, and if he had not already begun to feel sick about the situation, he definitely was at this point. He let out a defeated breath and turned to sit on the curb, head in his hands, realizing he had possibly lost the only thing he had left in his life. If this had been any other night he would have continued to stand his ground and defend his position against the "low-life" he had been forced to "handle". However, Andy did not appear to have any fight left in him; he simply looked crushed. His usual confidence was gone; he was just a man sitting there with no fight left.

Unsure of her next move for the first time in a while, she slowly crossed over to where he was seated. She stood next to him for a moment and then decided to sit on the curb a few inches away from him. "Andy," she whispered in a much calmer tone than anyone at the office was accustomed to hearing, "What is going on with you? This is not you." She took a moment to see if he would respond and when he did nothing but continue to stare at his hands she continued, "Andy, I do not this to be the end of your career. You are a good cop." Pausing for a moment, "Or at least you are when you do not let your drinking interfere with your judgment, what were you thinking tonight?" Andy remained silent and unmoving. Sharon looked over to him, and sighed as she stood up to collect her things and prepare to take him back to the station to sober up. She mentally groaned at the paperwork ahead for her, but he was obviously not willing to help himself, so what could she do but continue on with her job and hope for the best.

Before she reached her car door she heard him grunt as he prepared to stand. She looked back to see him steadying himself and then gathering himself to follow. Just as she was about to tell him to get into the backseat she heard him let out a choked sigh as he simply said, "They left."


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for hanging around for my little experiment. I know you cannot tell, since this is kind of rough, but historically I have been such a crazy perfectionist I would never even consider putting something out there for people to read/see/judge me on… but I am working on challenging myself into living life more fully and to not worry over what others think. So far it could be just the "honeymoon phase" of minor risk taking, but I am really enjoying taking the time to write and to imagine different scenarios. Thank you to the followers and reviewers for your support and for humoring my crazy. I guess I should state an obvious disclaimer that these are not my characters, but they are rather fun to play with. This picks up with Sharon continuing her letter and then the morning right after chapter 1.

 **Into Something More  
Chapter 2**

 _'I do not know what possessed me to bring you to my place that night when I should have taken you back to Parker Center and have written you up, and probably taken you badge… but something in your brokenness, something in how you spoke about your children and how you needed to change to get them back gave me pause. I was not responsible for your actions, but I felt like I had a chance to help your family, since I had no real ability to help my own. I knew that if my own husband had expressed even an ounce of wanting to change, to wanting to be around, I would have done everything to help him out. Not necessarily for him or for me, but for the kids.  
_ _So, I took you home, gave you a clean shirt, and decided to let you sober up on the couch. Emily and Ricky were in for quite surprise that morning…'_

 _The Next Morning_

As he slowly began to regain consciousness he became acutely aware of the smell of fresh coffee, as well as the feeling of being watched by more than one set of eyes. He groaned as he rolled over to his side and attempted to open his eyes. With the harsh sunlight beaming through the open windows he could tell three things: one, it was early, two, he was not at home, and three, he had a massive headache and not necessarily solely related to the fact he had spent the better part of the last week hiding from his feelings in a bottle. He gingerly lifted his fingers to his eye and felt a nice bruise already formed under the tender skin. Pressing gently against his eyem, the events of the night before slowly came flashing back to him. Andy realized it had not been a dream. Not only had he gotten into a minor squabble with a suspect, but that also meant he had broken down in front of Raydor. Which had then for some reason landed him here, where he was now, waking up on her couch.

Andy turned slightly as he cautiously lifted his head. Over the back of the couch he could see two kids staring at him from their barstools at the counter. They were around the same age as his own children. Seeing them siting there eating gave him a pang of sadness as he imagined where his children were this morning. Obviously he was wishing he were with them, rather than here inevitably making an impression on the lives of other unsuspecting children, but that ship had sailed. Just as he was about to stand he saw Sharon come around the corner with two fresh cups of coffee, "Emily, Ricky, take those last bites and finish getting ready, please."

Both kids took a final bite from their respective breakfasts and quickly jumped down from their stools. Emily took her brother's plate, rinsed both dishes, and loaded them into the dishwasher. Then together the children turned down the hall to finish getting ready for school. As they passed by Andy, Sharon gently stopped them, "Emily, Ricky, this is Mr. Flynn." Both children turned and awkwardly stood at the arm of the couch. They looked from their mother to the man. After a moment Ricky stepped forward and held out his hand, "Hello Mr. Flynn."

Andy stood and let out a small chuckle at the boy's attempt at being a 'grown up' and took the boys outstretched hand, "Oh it's Andy, they only add the Mister when I am in trouble." Peering back at Sharon, he shot her a crooked smile as she rolled her eyes and moved to stand behind her children. Placing her hands on their shoulders she gently gave each of them a squeeze as she directed them to their school bags.

The boy relaxed a little as his sister stepped forward from under her mother's hand and smiled, also holding out her hand, "It is nice to meet you sir." After shaking hands Emily turned to her mother and dropped her head to whisper, "Why is he here?"

Standing tall to address both Andy and the children, "Mr. Flynn," Sharon cut her eyes toward him in silent refusal to allow Andy to convince her children to be informal, "Is here because he got into some trouble at work last night and needed a ride back to the station." Turning back to her kids she clapped her hands together and continued, "So, after I drop you kids off at school I will take him to where he needs to go." Nodding their heads the kids turned and collected their bags before moving to the front door.

Andy stood slowly and stammered, "Listen Sharon, I can get a cab." When she simply continued to gather her things he went on, "Thank you, I guess, for letting me vent last night. I mean." Taking a pause to gather his thoughts, "Thank you for not, I guess, for not just firing me on the spot," he rubbed his hand over his face, "But I need to get going. I don't want to bother the kids or ruin more of your morning."

"Yes, you need to get going, but you are not off the hook yet." Sharon picked up her keys and met the kids at the door, turning around to face Andy, "I have not decided to completely ignore your actions last night simply because you were having a 'bad day.'" Opening the door and following the children out she continued, "I merely have decided to allow you the opportunity to keep your job. That is, if you decide to come along with us this morning and if you have an open mind about the direction of your future."

The drive to school was relatively uneventful and after the kids had been dropped off Sharon pointed the car in the direction of downtown. After a few moments of riding in relative silence Andy could not take the suspense anymore, "Okay, what's your deal Raydor? I know you well enough to know that there is some catch to all of this. There has to be a deal somewhere in this."

Sharon smiled to herself, "You mean it is not like me to want to help a fellow officer?" Andy let out a short chuckle as she continued, "You mean you would rather I just blindly follow the rules without every once in a while deciding to explore some of the gray areas in the book?"

Not completely sure where the conversation was going Andy responded, "Well you do seem to love the rules, and lady this does not seem to be normal procedure for handling an idiot officer."

Eyes still fixed on the road ahead of her she began to smile just a little as she continued, "Perhaps I have decided to use loophole in the rulebook and to offer you a way to help yourself." A moment of silence passed between them as she pulled the car into a relatively empty parking lot behind an old church. Andy recognized the area as just a few blocks away from Parker Center. Sharon turned the car off and turned to face him, "Here is the _deal_. Here is a chance for you to prove that you meant what you said last night." Taking a moment to recall just what he had told her after leaving the scene he took in a slow breath as she continued, "this is your chance to prove to yourself that you can be the man you want to be. To prove that you can be a man your children deserve to know."

Allowing his anger to rise just a bit, "Who are you to tell me what I need to do or what I deserve? What do you know about…"

Before he could truly get going on his tirade she quickly cut him off, and in a calm yet icy tone continued, "You're right. I do not get to tell you what you deserve, but I do have some power over your future with the department." She took a breath before continuing, "And to ensure the future that you do deserve. So, you will be taking a mandatory leave of absence to attend an anger management seminar as well as the LAPD refresher course on diffusing domestic situations."

"Then why are we here?" he frustratingly countered, "This isn't the LAPD, this is a church. Last time I checked you were not able to force me into getting right with God."

"Go ahead, you can yell at me all you want, but just know that yelling will only get you farther away from your family." Looking directly into his eyes, "They may have left you, but that is not permanent, it is within your power to get them back." After another moment she continued, "This is not me forcing you to go to church, although I would not dissuade you from that if you chose to make it a part of your life." Andy rolled his yes, but she took the action as his silent acceptance of her plan, "Have you even considered that they did not leave you, that you left them? You left them when you decided it was all too much and it was easier just to lose yourself at a bar."

Rubbing his hands over his face again in an attempt to collect his thoughts and to cool his temper, "Why are you doing this?"

She let out a quiet hmm, "Well, maybe because I know what it is like to be on the other side." Sharon looked down at her hands, "I also know that I would do almost anything for my kids to have a relationship with their father, but he never seemed to care enough to get out of the car when we made it to this spot." She gestured to the church, "You have an opportunity today, this moment, for a restart. There is a group meeting up there right now whose members can offer you avenues to help yourself get out of your head and to realize how your actions are impacting others." Sharon reached across Andy and unlocked the door. "This is your second chance to find who you are and to get your life back on track." He unbuckled his seatbelt and turned his attention to the church. Andy fixed his gaze upon the couple of people slowly making their way inside as he heard her continue, "Plus, you have some free hours around the seminar times as a result of your actions last night. You can take the time to reevaluate your life, and if you can make the choice to stay sober I am sure your life will start moving towards the life you want."

Andy opened the car door and stepped out of the car. Sighing he turned to look back into the vehicle, "I guess this is my only shot?"

"Well," she paused, "Not your only shot. I am sure you can continue to do what you want, but you know where that will get you."

Turning to look at the church and then glancing back at her he let out another heavy breath, "This does not mean we are friends Raydor."

Smiling at his attempt to lighten mood, "Oh trust me, I do not need you as a friend Flynn."

He smiled as he placed his hand on the door to push it closed, "Good because even if I have let some aspects of my life fall apart. I do not think my reputation or my ego could handle the talk if someone thought I was making nice with the rat squad."

"Ha-ha," she sarcastically responded. With a smile she turned the car back on and finished, "Good luck Flynn, they will come back if you work on getting yourself back to someone they want to know." With that he closed the door and she drove to the station, leaving him with the means to figure out the rest on his own.

 _Present Day_

Andy sat alone in the room waiting for the boys to return with the rings. Fiddling with the small ring on his pinky he thought back to the many ups and downs he had gone through in his life. He chuckled to himself as he imagined what his younger self would say if he knew that one-day he would be marrying Sharon Raydor. 'Sharon', he thought to himself and smiled, 'how in the world had he not only fallen for Sharon, but somehow convinced her to spend the rest of her life with him.' He had definitely given her a run for her money over the years, but truly he had her to thank for everything. Sure, she would say that he had done everything- that he had put in all of the work and helped himself. Ultimately, though, he knew that if she had not broken from her rulebook that evening he would have continued to spiral out of control and probably would not have lasted much longer.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Thank you for the reviews and follows. This is a moment a few years after Andy started the program. Still beginning with the letter...

 **Into Something More**

 **Chapter 3**

 _"Even after you took the opportunity to change your future your name still crossed through our office quite often. Luckily for you, you were actually a 'good' cop and you were exonerated of everything. Others during that time were not as 'good' and we all remember how Rampart fell out. I am even more thankful now that you were not involved in that and the only time we really came into contact was at the baseball field..."_

It was a Thursday evening in the early fall. The majority of the summer heat had burned off, but the Los Angeles sun still allowed for temperatures in the city to hang around the mid eighties. Truly, the beginning of the school year, coupled with the second half of the high school baseball season, was an easier marker for the summer to fall season change in California.

Ricky's team had a fighting chance at going to State for the first time in about a decade, so the boys and their fans were really excited for the season as they headed toward the final series. The student body had begun to organize behind the team, so attendance today for their city rival, Cathedral High, was at an all time high. St. Joseph's had the momentum heading into the game, but rivalry games were always unpredictable

Sharon arrived just in time to see Ricky sub in to relieve the starting pitcher to close out the third inning. She had been running late in an attempt to wrap up another exhausting set of paperwork related to the CRASH fallout. The scandal of the late nineties had brought to light America's worst nightmares about her colleagues and her profession. Here five years later her department was still investigating and sorting through the evidence. The whole ordeal did seem to be finally coming to a close, but the damage had been done.

Sharon herself had even been shocked over how widespread the actions had spread, but was thankful for the opportunity to be so hands on in the clean up. The new Chief had risen from her division, so he knew she could be trusted with the task. With that trust came her Lieutenant promotion, and most likely the Captain position was hers if she stayed on task. She had even been given a great deal of leeway in developing new codes of conduct for the LAPD to move forward.

Letting out a sigh she turned her attention to the stands in search of her daughter. Emily was seated near some of the other player's families. Sharon climbed the bleachers attempting to watch the game as she climbed to her seat. Ricky had the batter in a full count and needed to come up big to retire the side. His curve ball made the batter swing, but the player only got a piece of it and he popped it up for an easy third out to end the inning.

While the crowd cheered Sharon overheard a familiar voice shout, "It's okay son! Get 'em next time!" The batter heard the voice too, but his reaction did not signal he was receptive to the advice. Without turning to acknowledge the voice, the kid aggressively removed his helmet and stormed to the dug out to grab his glove. Sharon turned and saw Flynn sitting off to the side on the other opposing set of bleachers. He had his elbows resting on his knees and head resting on his clasped hands intensely observing his son's actions. When he got no response from his son, he shook out his head and ran his hand over his face before clapping his hands together, "Let's play some defense. Three up three down!"

Sharon had not seen Flynn outside of work in a while, but she knew his children were close to the same age as Emily and Ricky. She had heard through the grapevine that he had been working on his sobriety, but that had not stopped his wife from filing for divorce and working very hard to keep her children away from their father. Sharon gave him credit though because instead of turning and running Andy had used the events to fight harder for his sobriety and to prove that he had a right to see his children. Noting the actions of his son and the fact Andy was sitting he alone Sharon could only note the repairs were apparently still ongoing. However, he was there cheering on his son and that was something. Loud applause brought Sharon out of her thoughts and returned her focus to the game. Ricky's friend, Mike had just hit a line drive to right field for the single, bringing Ricky up to bat.

"Woo-woo! You've got this Ricky!" Sharon shouted above the other crowd noise. Ricky turned and gave his mother a quick smile before getting set in the box. The first pitch was a little outside, but close enough to make him think about it. "You got it Ricky! Wait for your pitch," came Sharon's encouragement as she slowly walked backward up the steps to her seat. The second pitch was a fastball and Ricky's swing was just a tad late. Shaking out his nerves he set up again. The pitcher shook off the catcher's signal twice and then wound up and fired another fastball. Ricky was ready and made solid contact to advance Mike to second, but he was thrown out at first.

"Nice hit!" cheered Sharon as she took her seat. She could tell her son was a little upset with the play, but he at least had advanced the runner. The inning went on and St. Joseph's was able to take the lead by bringing Mike home via a stolen base and base hit before the Cathedral High pitcher struck out the seventh hitter to send the game into the fourth inning.

Cathedral High was able to hit an unanswered solo home run at the top of the sixth to tie the game at one. Heading into the seventh inning the tension on both sides was at an all time high as both teams were ready to bring home the victory. Ricky was beginning to show signs of fatigue at the mound, but being a high school squad the team did not have the depth to replace him at this point in the game. Sharon could see he was tired, but the adrenaline surge was helping him to continue to throw a pretty good game. He was just going to need his teammates to help cover and get them out of the inning.

A pop up fly to center an expert throw from the catcher to thwart an attempt to steal second base brought two outs and no one on as the Cathedral High lead off hitter stepped up to the plate. The player was able to get on with a line drive to left field. With one batter on Ricky was beginning to show greater signs of fatigue. His second pitch to the next batter hit the player in the thigh advancing the runners and bringing the coach out for a chat on the mound. Sharon watched, worried about her son, but hoped he would be given the chance to take care of the last batter.

At the mound the catcher handed the ball over to the coach. "Take a breath kid. You can do this Ricky," encouraged the coach, "We have a week long break after this, let's go get this last one and then get the bats going." The coach clapped his hand against Ricky's shoulder, "You think you have one more in you?" Ricky nodded, thankful for the break to get his emotions back under control. The coach ran back to the dugout as Ricky sized up the player at bat.

Shaking off the signal for the curve ball he opted for to throw his changeup, as this batter had not seen it yet. With the pitch the batter swung early and completely missed the ball. The second pitch, a fastball, the batter tipped foul. "Come on Charlie!" was heard over the crowd noise. The batter flinched at the voice and turned to roll his eyes in the direction of his father. The exchange shook the player and he missed the changeup to strike out swinging. Once again throwing his helmet into the dugout the kid turned and glared into the stands.

Andy sunk down a little in his seat; clearly upset he had once again embarrassed his son. Shaking his head he got up and walked down the bleachers to watch the remainder of the game from near the concession stand. As he made his way down the steps he saw his ex-wife move closer to the dugout. Charlie was still noticeably upset, but Sandra was attempting to calm him down enough to get his head back on straight. Andy saw Sandra whisper to their son pointing at the boy and then out to the field. Even though Andy had not been around a lot for the boy, his son had inherited his temper and Sandra was one of the few people with a great deal of experience handling the Flynn tantrums. Andy shook his head, wishing he could have that kind of positive affect on his son, and continued his walk down to steps. Sandra clapped her hands together as she sent her son back into the game and returned to her seat beside Nicole and Dan.

Their father-son relationship just was not there yet, but he still had hope. Even if Charlie did not always want to see him, Andy made a point to be present as often as he could. Sandra had fought hard for custody and surely had hoped Andy would just give up and stop trying, but he had not. Andy made every effort to be at every event for his kids. He did not miss Charlie's games when he could help it and he had also attended every debate competition Nicole had entered. As he was slowly being allowed back into their lives his priority was to never miss an opportunity to repair the damage he had created as a result of his drinking.

Sandra had had every right to take the kids from him for their protection. It had hurt, but it was ultimately what was needed for him to see the errors of his ways and to know what he was fighting for. Luckily, while she was done with Andy she at least knew that the kids should have the opportunity to see their father so she had not stayed gone too long when she left him. She filed for divorce and gained custody of the kids, but gave Andy the opportunity to work back to having a relationship with them. Nicole was more receptive at this point; after all she had at least gone up to sit with her father for a few plays during the game. Charlie was still on the fence as he did not remember Andy before the disease had taken over his life. Charlie only remembered him as the hothead who had caused his mother to cry.

While Sandra knew he needed to be around for the opportunity to repair relationships she still had moments of fear that they would be hurt again. She was afraid to facilitate a relationship that she knew firsthand could easily end in heartbreak. They had already lived that life and she would be damned if she allowed her children to be wounded. Sandra was proud of Andy for the work he had put in, but trust was not something that was as easily repaired. She was pleasantly surprised to see Andy at the game and had offered him a small smile as she sat down with her family, but that was it.

Sharon noticed Flynn stand and move down the bleachers. Her eyes followed him as he stopped by the concession stand to watch the last half of the inning. It was obvious that his son was not super excited for his father to be cheering for him and she felt for Andy in that moment. She knew he was trying, but that could only go so far. Even in ideal situations teenagers were difficult. Sharon let out a sigh as she stood and gestured to Emily that she would be standing over to the side. She walked by the dugout and gave her son a quick thumbs up before walking over to say hello to Andy. Andy had not noticed her earlier, so it was a little bit of a surprise when Sharon walking up to him

"Andy?" she addressed him as she stood next to him facing the field, "I thought that was you." He offered a small smile in acknowledgment as she continued, "Is that your son?"

He rolled his eyes, "Yes, but as you can see he is not too excited about me being here." Andy shuffled his feet, "Or to my existence in general at this point," finishing with a half hearted chuckle to try and lighten the mood, "Baby steps though." Andy shifted his attention back to the game as the player at bat took a walk to get on base. He sighed and turned back to Sharon, "I did not expect to see you here," in an attempt to be cordial he continued, "You all have been pretty busy lately."

Nodding her head, "Yes, trying to get ahold of the situation and convince the public that we are not all crooked cops." Smiling slightly as she continued, "At least some of you have begun to see the utility of position. So, there's one win."

Andy put his hands up chuckling, "Hey, I am just offering you a compliment lady. We get no where if we can't be trusted."

Smiling back at him, "My how the times have changed. I never would have guessed you, of all people, would think my department was doing something right." Eyeing him she continued almost playfully, "Or someone was listening during those seminars."

"Oh I will deny it to my grave if you tell anyone," laughing, "But yeah, at this point you rats are needed."

"Why thank you Detective. I will definitely take that as a compliment."

Both went silent as they turned their attention back to the game. There were two batters on base at first and third with two outs. Mike was stepping up to the plate with Ricky on deck. The crowd cheered loudly as the kid swung at the first pitch sending it foul. However, the second pitch came in just low, and Mike smashed it out to the fence bringing in the player at third for the go ahead run to win the game. Sharon cheered along with the other St Joseph fans as Andy stood watching his son gather his things and shuffle over to his mother. Sharon followed Andy's stare and placed her hand on Andy's shoulder, "Just give him some time. It takes a while for kids to come around, especially teenagers."

Andy shrugged off her touch and stepped to the side. Sharon dropped her hand back to her side and directed her attention back to the field. Ricky was gathering his things as the other players were congratulating each other on a good game. Sharon whistled loudly and her son lifted his head and smiled widely at his mother. Shouldering his bag Ricky headed in her direction.

As Ricky got closer Sharon threw her arms around her son's neck, "Good game bubs! You were amazing!" Ricky smiled as he hugged her back. Letting go of his mother he stepped back and noticed the man standing to the side.

Turning Ricky held out his hand to the man, "Mr. Flynn, good to see you."

Forcing a laugh he reached out and grabbed the boy's hand, "Didn't I tell you to call me Andy?" Ricky returned the smile and cut a quick glance over at his mother. Sharon rolled her eyes in silent approval to go ahead and call the man by his name. Andy noticed the exchange and smiled as he continued, "Hell of a game kid, good job."

"Thank you Andy. Were you- ," before he could finish the sentence Ricky noticed Andy's attention shift to the opposing players walking by. He looked to his mother who barely nodded her head to the side in a silent attempt to prevent her son from continuing his question. Ricky took the hint and looked towards his mother, "Hey mom, can we go get pizza with the guys?" The players from the other team passed by and Andy attempted to bring his attention back to Sharon and Ricky.

Sharon nodded her head, "Sure Ricky, go get your sister and meet me at the car." As Ricky ran off Sharon turned back to Andy, "It will get easier."

"Yeah, what do you know?" he countered a little angrily. He was a little frustrated having her witness the fragile relationship he was attempting to rebuild.

"Well, no need to be snarky, I was just trying to be supportive. Heaven forbid I offer encouragement to a colleague." Stepping back and taking a moment to think of her next move, "I was just trying to be helpful. To be helpful and have a thoughtful conversation."

Andy let out a sigh, "Yeah, well I would like to avoid that conversation." Turning toward her, "Look we are good here. I am good here. I have gotten my career back on track, I am working the program, and I am here for my kids, even if they do not always want to see me. I do not need you to tell me how I am doing."

"Fine." Sharon began to walk away, "I know we are not friends, but for what it is worth, you are doing ' _good_." See you around Flynn."


	4. Chapter 4

_Note: I am still filling in moments in the backstory of their lives. This is around 2005, so just as Priority Homicide is coming about. Since this is still kind the memories in the letter I have the letter wrapped into the end..._

 **Into Something More**

 **Chapter 4**

' _You did always have a knack for showing up at the most random times in my life. I mean department bar-b-ques were one thing, then there were a few crime scenes, and of course an investigation or two- those you did not always take kindly to. However, there was one evening that you surprisingly were able to help me, not only with that other guy, but also with reminding me that not everyone at the station was out to get me all of the time...'_

He was leaving the office a little later than he had hoped that evening, but with any luck he would still be able to grab a bit to eat before his meeting. While it was not necessarily a milestone meeting, today did mark eight years since he had started his recovery process and about six and half years of sobriety. The eight was still special because it marked a change. It marked the turn in his life where he had to make the decision to acknowledge his addiction and then to take responsibility for himself.

As he walked down the two flights of stairs to his car at the bottom level of the garage he was pulled out of his thoughts by elevated voices midway down the level. Not wanting to pry, but also being on alert, he changed his path in the direction of the argument to further gauge the situation. Drawing closer he could see the voices belonged to a woman and an obviously intoxicated man. The woman did appear to be handling the confrontation on her own, but the man was not allowing her to easily leave the immediate vicinity. Andy could sense the situation was about to escalate out of control, even if the woman was trying her hardest to maintain a level of civility in a very uncivil situation, so he made the decision to intervene.

Andy took two more deliberate paces in their direction and cleared his throat, "Anything I help with here?"

The woman began to turn in his direction just as the man attempted to hold her attention by grabbing her wrist. "No problem here," slurred the man as his follow through caught the woman's briefcase and shifted her balance just enough to cause her to stumble into the parked car behind her. Her bag slipped off of her shoulder and a few files fluttered to the ground before she was able to regain control of her positioning.

Picking up his pace Andy reached out to steady the woman. As he reached out to her she turned and met his eyes in an expression that could most easily be described as mixed surprise and embarrassment. Finally seeing the woman's face Andy exclaimed, "Sha- I mean Captain," he stammered, "Do you need a hand?" Andy stepped around to help her up as well as to position himself between Raydor and the man. Not giving Raydor a chance to answer, Andy focused his attention on the man, "Hey buddy, looks like you've put some back, maybe lets leave the lady alone," he directed through clenched teeth.

"Mind your own business and get away from my wife," the man growled as he unsteadily attempted to grab at his wife once again.

Sharon stepped to the side quickly making eye contact with Andy before directing her attention back to her husband, "Be careful Jack. Just because we are married does not give you a free pass to come in here and to yell at me. You don't want to hit him either," pointing in Andy's direction, "I can't guarantee he won't fight back and husband or not you swung first and that is what would be in the report." A flash of anger crossed the man's eyes as he righted himself and sized up the officer standing between him and his wife. Sharon continued, "Emily is not with me, if you had been around you would know that I dropped her off at school last week. It is not my fault you don't have a permanent enough address or way to be contacted. Maybe you could try to call her, after you've sobered up."

Jack rolled his eyes, "She won't answer the phone, you know that. You poisoned her against me and she hates me."

"Maybe so Jack, but once again, not my problem. And I am not going to even begin to discuss with you who has or has not poisoned that relationship. You're the one responsible for all of that. I may still be your wife, but I absolved myself of your behavior years ago, you are the one responsible for your drinking. I mean it may have only been a legal separation out of necessity then, but if you need we can still make it more permanent if we have to." Sharon bit out threateningly.

Andy stood forgotten just to the side feeling a little uncomfortable at this personal glimpse into Raydor's world. He shuffled his feet as Raydor sighed heavily, remembering his presence and turned to face him, "Flynn, this is my husband. I have the situation under control, thank you for stopping." She forced a smile before turning back to her husband.

"Ah, Captain, I think I'll just stay a moment, help you get him loaded into a cab?" Andy stammered in reply.

Attempting to maintain some level of decorum Sharon continued to stare at him with a strained smile and nodded. Turning her attention back to Jack she raised her hand to point to the exit, "Jack it's time to go."

Jack, apparently exhausted from their altercation, half heartedly glanced back at Flynn and then to his wife, "Yeah, yeah, the cab." He turned and allowed the two officers to follow him to the stairwell and up to the street.

After slamming the backdoor of the taxi cab Flynn and Raydor stood in uncomfortable silence watching as the car drove away and turned the corner. Flynn glanced over to the woman. Sharon had taken the moment of silence to steel her gaze, hiding any remaining emotion she may or may not have been feeling about the situation. Feeling his eyes on her she clasped her hands in front of her and turned slightly toward Flynn, "Thank you for your help Lieutenant, but I think I can take it from here."

Letting out a slightly awkward chuckle Flynn affirmed, "Oh I am sure you can, Captain. But we are both heading back to the garage, so I'll just walk with you I guess."

Sharon rolled her eyes and started walking toward the stairwell, "I have been taking care of myself for a very long time. Thank you for your concern, but I can handle Jack. No need to be nice to me just because of what you saw."

Smiling mischievously at the woman, "I am not being nice, it is just convenient."

The two continued to walk in silence together down the stairs to their vehicles. As they walked Sharon turned her thoughts to how to ask Flynn to not bring any of this up at the office. She was already the topic of enough unpleasant conversations without adding another incident to the mix. She knew the stories and heard the names, and while she had thick skin, occasionally it was still painful to know how much everyone hated the Queen of the Rat Squad. She had hoped this latest Jack encounter could be kept private so as not to add fuel to their fire.

She sighed as she reached her car with Flynn a step behind her. Just as she was about to ask him to keep the incident between them she heard him take in a breath, "So, Captain, am I allowed to ask?"

Sharon took another step forward before turning to face him. "Well, I guess you can." She let out another contemplative sigh and leaned against the trunk of her car, "That was Jack."

Smirking, "Well I gathered that much." Then pointing to himself, "Top rate Detective here."

Despite herself she let out a faint chuckle, "Oh yes, one of the elite ones I hear." Then dropping her glance she stared at her clasped hands, "Um, well yes that was Jack. I did not know he was in town, but apparently he was just a little upset about the fact that his daughter is all of the sudden all grown up and he had no idea it had happened." She rolled her eyes, "I guess that happens when you forget about your family for the greater part of the last decade and a half or so and then randomly remember them when it suits you."

Andy stood there listening, not wanting to interrupt her chance to vent. He shuffled his feet and then made the decision to lean against the other end of the trunk. "Well, Captain, for what it's worth, there's nothing you can do for him. He has to make the decisions on his own to repair the relationships. You can't force him to stay in touch or to be engaged." Taking another sigh Andy continued, "Or to do anything really. Soon I'm sure he will realize what he has done to his life and to you and your children." When she only responded with a shrug of her shoulders he changed the subject, "Speaking of children, you said your daughter was headed to off to college?"

Sharon brightened noticeably at the mention of her daughter, "Oh yes, I just got back actually. We dropped Emily off in New York last week. She got into Tisch at NYU and is going to be studying ballet. She has always dreamed of being a ballerina, and it is actually happening." Sighing, "I am so proud of her."

"As you should be, that's wonderful." Happy to see he had distracted her just a bit Andy continued, "And, um," wracking his brain, "Your son-"

"Ricky," Sharon offered.

"Yes, Ricky, how is he?"

Sharon smiled once again in slight disbelief that they were standing there having this conversation, but welcoming the opportunity to speak to someone about her children. "Well, Ricky is great. We are heading into his junior year, so just beginning to look at schools. He does not think he wants to play baseball in college, so we are looking around at different options and figuring out what he wants to study."

Returning her smile, "Well that's good that's good. Charlie is the same, not sure what he wants to do. Nicole just finished her first year at UCLA, so maybe he will stay local too. Not sure though."

The stairwell door opened and interrupted their conversation. Moving off the trunk and gathering herself Sharon turned slightly, "Thanks Flynn. I'm sorry you were dragged into that mess, but thanks for being there. And um, could you-"

Mirroring her he stood as well, "No problem Captain. And don't worry, I won't tell the guys anything. Wouldn't want to give them any ideas about the witch having a life outside the office or something." He smiled at his joke as she rolled her eyes and headed to the driver side door.

"Oh thanks Lieutenant, because that is what is the most important thing," she countered sarcastically. Reaching for her door she turned again, "See you around Flynn."

Andy glanced down at his watch, only an hour had passed, but it was fitting that once again he spent this day with Raydor. Eight years ago she had pushed him to acknowledge his own mistakes and to make a change. Today, he was in a significantly different place and it was thanks, in part, to her. Laughing to himself he contemplated how much of his life right now was because the ice queen had given him a chance. He may not be her friend, but he was very thankful for her all the same. He shook his head as he reached his car and set the car in the direction of the church.

 _'...While we were obviously not friends it was still helpful that night to have someone there to help me with him. I would never have admitted it at the time, but I also enjoyed having a moment to decompress after the emotional argument he and I had been having. I am sure it would have been fine had you not stepped in, but looking back it was yet another time fate had pushed our lives together and set the foundation for what was to come.'_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N Thank you all for the reviews and follows! I started out writing this for myself as a test, and the encouragement has been beyond amazing. Thank you. Okay, so I think there are a couple more short chapters ahead… and then we will see if I have any more ideas._

 **Into Something More  
Chapter 5**

 _'Our, for lack of a better word, friendship was really put to the test eight years or so ago when you thought I was spying on your division. Obviously I always had the best interests of the department at heart, but it was difficult to hang around you all. No matter how nice I tried to be there was so little trust that I was always forced into the 'bad guy' role. So, imagine my surprise when you called me in the middle of the night. Oh, 'lucky day' indeed. Lucky day when an officer is involved in an accident and then passes out from blood loss right in front you? If I had only known then that you were going to make such a habit out of fainting on me…_ '

The case had wrapped up relatively uneventfully compared to how it had all began. Sharon did not know what to expect when she received the late night phone call from Lt. Flynn, but she had definitely not anticipated the level of worry she felt having had him lose consciousness in front of her. That irritating man had waited to give his statement before allowing medical treatment. If she had been allowed she would have sanctioned him for that alone. Thankfully though she was able to maintain her calm, up until he passed out, and then she scared the EMT with her rather forceful command, " _He had better wake up_." The poor kid. If she was being honest with herself her actions had surprised her as well. Who would have thought she would be so worried over the man who had spent the better part of the last year attempting to make her professional life miserable. Luckily though she was able to push those thoughts almost immediately to the side and put her energy into investigating the attack and helping to solve the case.

Now, three days later she found herself standing at his door with his torn leather jacket in her hands. Not exactly sure on what had possessed her to drive across town at this hour, she stood at his front door recounting the events of the last few days. Sharon worked her bottom lip between her teeth wondering why she had made the drive and why she had not just waited until he was back at work to return his jacket. Slightly unsure of herself for the first time in a while she decided it was too awkward to be here, and began to turn back to her car. Just as she had made the decision to leave she heard the lock on the door click. Righting herself and attempting to gain control over her expression she turned to see Flynn standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing here Captain?" He cut out rather harshly. Sharon stared back at him noticing that his arm was still in a sling, but the cuts and bruises on his face had begun to heal. He was obviously still sore, but better off than the last time she saw him.

"Well, Lieutenant, I thought I would return your jacket to you," holding up his old black leather jacket. "Since we closed the case _this_ was released. I assumed you would want it back. And since well, you are on medical leave for a few days," Sharon quickly reasoned.

Looking down to the jacket Andy relaxed a bit, "Well, thanks I guess. But why did you bring it out here?"

"It was on my way," she fibbed. "Here," she said pushing the jacket onto his good arm, "Sorry for bothering you." Sharon lifted her eyes to meet his once again, gave a slight nod of her head and made to turn and walk away.

"Wait," Andy sighed taking the jacket and tossing it behind him into the house. He took a step out onto the porch and motioned to the jacket, "Thanks." Then taking another step toward the bench on his porch he continued, "Thanks for dropping off my jacket, but also I guess, thanks for your help with the case."

A little surprised she was actually being thanked for doing her job she took a step toward the bench as well. Andy took a seat and pointed to the other end silently asking if she wanted to sit. A little reluctantly Sharon sat down beside him, "Well, I was just doing my job, but thank you for recognizing that I was just there to help you." She paused a moment and smiled as she teased, "Although you nearly ruined it by not catching the hint about not identifying the suspect right away. I mean seriously Flynn you must be a little more sneaky when it comes to these kinds of things."

"Sneaky?" he countered, "Is that what you call it? Sneaking around the place investigating unsuspecting officers without telling them what is going on?"

Sharon let out an irritated sigh, "You know I cannot tell the officer under investigation about the charges against him. That is how we ensure there are no biases and no lawsuits. How many times-"

"Easy easy, Raydor," he interrupted, "I was just teasing you." Andy smiled at her, "I know it is part of the job, but it does not mean that I am going to just go along with it without putting up some kind of a fight. " He paused adjusting his injured arm with a slight grimace, "Or go along with it without giving you some grief about how annoying it is to be followed around by someone with a clip board recording everything you do. How are we supposed to do our jobs with you babysitting us?" He gave her a crooked smile, but she did not take the comment as light heartedly as he had hoped.

Schooling her expression she sat up a little taller on the bench and glared straight into his eyes. "Ha-ha, very funny Flynn. I am not a babysitter. I am a police Captain," she began, but then stopped herself. Rolling her eyes Sharon let out another sigh, "I am a police Captain who has now been turned into a glorified hall monitor. And to make it even better it looks like I am going to be the designated liaison to your department even more often since there is so much going on higher up the chain. There are so many things left up in the air with who will be getting promotions and or reassigned." Sharon paused again and looked down at her clasped hand, "Which of course is only going to create an even more hostile work environment for everyone involved. Especially with your paranoid partner letting me have it every chance he gets."

Attempting to lighten the mood Andy quickly smiled and motioned with his good arm, "Oh don't mind Provenza, he's a teddy bear really."

Laughing despite herself, "A teddy bear? I am sure he would have you transferred, or moved to permanent desk duty, for even suggesting he was anything close to a teddy bear."

"Ah, let him. You don't convince four women, one twice, to marry you without having some level of teddy bearness to you," Andy laughed.

"Four? One twice?" Sharon choked out in surprise, "The Lieutenant has been married four times? That's crazy."

"Oh yes, and just you wait, I am sure there will be a fifth in no time," Andy grinned widely, "You better watch out. The say hatred is a strong emotion, not too far off from love."

Unable to disguise her look of disgust over the idea of being the fifth Mrs. Provenza Sharon replied, "Do not even joke about that kind of thing." Then chuckling a little, "Although, I know you all hate me, not just Provenza. I saw your drawing last year. The Wicked Witch? Is that the best you could do?"

Rubbing his hand over his face, "Well that was, that was just you know us letting off some steam," he stammered.

"Steam, huh?" She questioned seriously, "Well what is that Provenza was saying in the elevator? Something about you being his the desk monkey? At least as a witch I can work on my own." Her face broke into a slight grin as Andy shifted a little uncomfortably in his seat.

Noticing the grin Andy looked at her and returned it, "Oh I may be a desk monkey with this," he motioned to his side and to his arm. "But I am definitely not one of your witch monkeys."

Smiling slyly back to him, "Oh of course not Flynn. After all, my monkeys fly." They both laughed out loud before attempting to return their conversation to a more work related topic.

After regaining her bearings Sharon motioned to his arm barely able to hide her smile, "After all of this is over I'm not going to have any outstanding complaints against you, right?" Andy gave her a confused look as she clarified, "I mean you did heed Chief's warning about 'keeping your hands off of the nurses?'"

"Oh ye' of little faith. Of course I did. That would be more of a Provenza worry. Man can't stay away from cute young blondes," Andy winked in response

"Well good to know. He's another one that keeps my office pretty busy. Although when you two get together," she paused smiling, "It is rather like the perfect storm. I mean you would think you would have learned by now that the two or you are like magnets for the most ridiculous trouble."

"You have no idea," Andy responded, "I keep telling him to stay away from me, but then I feel sorry for him and let him tag along anyway. Maybe I will learn someday."

Both sat in relative silence for a few moments before Andy spoke again, "You know Captain, you have Chief confused as hell with you being around. She thinks you are out to get the Pope's job and looking for allies."

"Seriously?" Sharon questioned, "I can't discuss the details with you, but I am not the one who needs to be putting my hat in that ring just yet. Your Chief on the other hand, it would do well for her to consider it, but I don't want to talk about that right now." As she finished a car pulled up in the drive.

Both Sharon and Andy stood and walked down the porch steps toward the driveway. Recognizing the vehicle, Andy picked up his speed just a bit to meet the young woman as she was getting out of her car. Using his good arm Andy reached out to help her, "Hey Nic, I wasn't expecting you."

"Hi Dad, I was just coming by to check on you. I heard you were in the hospital?" The younger woman said as her eyes fixed on his arm in the sling. Then noticing the older woman standing behind her father she continued with a hint of confusion at what was going on, "I thought you could use some soup?" Nicole handed the take out bag to her father, "But I can't stay I have to-"

"Oh, don't mind me. I was just leaving," Sharon cut in. "Lieutenant Flynn, I hope you get to feeling better. Remember to get cleared by your doctor before you return to work." Sharon then smiled to the girl, "I was just checking in on your father. He wasn't scratched up too badly, but he will have a few more days to rest before returning to work." With that she turned and walked over to her car. Andy gave Nicole a half grin and held up his hand telling her he would be right back.

Following behind Andy held open the door, "Thanks Captain. Um, and thanks for returning the jacket. Plus, between you and me it was nice to have someone to talk besides Provenza for a change." Then closing the door behind her he returned to his daughter as Sharon set off for home. Nicole gave her father a questioning glance, but decided she did not really have the time to wonder why the police Captain had been there that evening.

 _'_ _A year later I showed up at your house again. I had been out of town when Gracie Ann had been killed, but I had heard about the case. I knew it had to have been hard on you. You were a little more welcoming at that point, but still. She had reminded you of your daughter and as much as you tried you couldn't get ahold of Nicole that night. Plus, Sandra wasn't much help either. I'm glad I could be there to talk it over with you. I would like to think that that was a bit of turning point, or at least it was close enough to when I took over the division to feel like maybe you and I could work together without too much arguing. After all, I needed an ally during the transition. Then you were an ally once again when Jack came back and disrupted everything. We were friends then and I was so thankful to have a friend after the fall out, and then even more thankful I could return the favor by joining you are Nicole's wedding._ _'_


	6. Chapter 6

**Into Something More  
Chapter 6**

 _'Jack had come and gone again, mind you he at least was more civil this time, but the ending was pretty much the same as always. You were there to offer help as needed, just as you had been doing since he had shown up at the station. So, I was delighted to be able to have the chance to return the favor. Although, it did take me a while to notice that after Nicole's wedding we were moving towards something more than friendship…_ '

It had been a rough couple of days uncovering the truth about Coach Frey. Andy had had a difficult time with the case, but also in balancing the heaviness of the situation with the stress of his daughter's upcoming wedding. After speaking with Provenza and then arranging for a night out between him and Rusty, Sharon offered to help Andy with his family. After all she knew how important the ceremony was for Nicole as well as Andy, even if he was not able to see it clearly in that moment. Sharon also felt that she could help Andy in this situation, as he had been helping her off and on in many ways since she had taken over the division. Sharon was a little nervous about attending the wedding, but she knew Andy needed to be there. Ultimately she was his friend and she would help in anyway she could.

 _Your friend Sharon_ , she smiled as she got ready remembering how the looks of both surprise and happiness perfectly mixed across his face as he realized what she was saying. She assumed they were friends now, after years of ardently stating that they were not friends, somehow their work acquaintance had evolved into something more. She had come to rely on him not only at work, but also as someone to bounce ideas off on about Rusty and other people in her life. Andy was always there for her, but she felt she rarely had the opportunity to return the favor.

Of course Sharon knew he had been working at repairing the relationships with his children, but it was still a work in progress. Over the years Sharon had heard him speak more about meeting Nicole for dinners and things like that, but as she understood his son Charlie was still very much on the fence about his father. Sharon knew with her own children Ricky was also less likely to hang around his own father. However, Andy's current situation was markedly different than Jack's so she hoped very much that Charlie would soon come around.

Sharon smiled as she heard a soft knock on her front door pulling her out of her thoughts on Andy and his children. She took the opportunity to do a final check in the mirror before gathering her clutch and greeting Andy at the door. "Hey Andy," she said stepping out into the hall before turning to lock the door behind her.

"Wow, Captain, I mean Sharon," he corrected with a slightly goofy grin. "You look amazing." Sharon flushed a little at the compliment. She nodded her head slightly before smiling and directing them toward the elevator. The two rode the elevator down to the ground level in relative silence, each a little unsure how to navigate the evening ahead. Once they reached the lobby Andy put his arm awkwardly behind her to guide her to his waiting car. Andy opened the passenger side door for her before walking around to the driver side. The brief moment gave her the opportunity to collect herself and take a moment to relax her nerves about the evening. Sharon reminded herself that this was a favor for a friend, and hoped that his family would be welcoming of her crashing the wedding.

Andy set the radio music volume to low before pointing the car in the direction of the church. The two rode quietly enjoying the music before Andy broke the silence, "I know I have said it a couple of times, but truly thank you Sharon. As you can imagine some of the people at the wedding are not my biggest fans, so it will be nice to have at least one friendly face there."

Sharon turned to speak, but the look of honest sadness that had spread across his face gave her pause. She looked serenely into his eyes and reassured him, "Andy, I am definitely your friend and you can count me on your side." Sharon reached out to pat his hand before returning her hands to her lap, "I know you have worked very hard to regain your families trust. It just takes time, but I mean this is a very special day for Nicole and for your family. I am so glad you made the decision to come. You would have regretted it for the rest of your life if you had let your hard headedness take over." She gave him a sly grin before she continued, "I mean it is one thing to be stubborn, but it is quite another to be an _idiot_ about it."

He let out a chuckle at her words, "You are right Captain, I mean I know I am an idiot." Then laughing more, "But really what did you expect? I mean I can only change so much about myself, deep down I still can be a little hot headed and quick tempered. At least I recognized it." Then rolling his eyes he continued, "Plus, with the help of Provenza, pointing out that by _not_ going, the stepfather would get all of the glory. I decided to suck it up and help to make my little girl's day special." Sharon arched her eyebrow as she nodded in agreement as he brought the car to a stop at the light, "Now if you mention to Provenza that he helped in this at all I will deny it to my dying day."

Sharon let out a snort before bringing her hand up to her face in slight embarrassment and continuing, "You two are ridiculous. It is quite possible strangers would never know you were best friends."

At her statement Andy made a sound of utter shock, "What? Friends? We are definitely not." Then laughing, "Well, if friends mean he comes over to my house unannounced, raids my fridge, and watches my television then I guess that is the case."

Sharon merely nodded her head and decided to change the subject, "So, I need to know a little more background about the wedding before I'm forced to be the friend of the supposedly most hated guest."

Andy smiled solemnly at her, "Well the benefit of being with me is that they probably won't have enough time to even question your presence. They will be waiting to grill me, while they are watching my every move hoping for a misstep."

Sharon put her hand on his shoulder, "They will come around Andy. I mean we can all see how good you are now. We just won't give them an opportunity to say anything negative. Let's show them by having the best time and by you being the most supportive father of the bride you can be. If someone tries to bait you just remember what is important in life, your daughter and her day." Sharon cocked her head to the side before continuing with a smile, "And after the toasts and such we can always just sit off to the side and gossip about everyone."

"You really are doing me a huge favor here tonight Sharon. I do not think I would be able to do this alone. Plus, with you going instead of Provenza it almost guarantees we won't get into too much trouble." He smiled at her before adding, "Plus, Sandra probably hates Provenza almost as much, if not more, than she hates me. Which is only half as much as he can't stand her. So really it would not have been good for him to be my plus one. We still want the church to be standing at the end of the night, after all."

"Yes, that is always a goal," she agreed loftily.

"So, family stuff," Andy began, "You have seen my daughter, Nicole, a few times over the years. Then I guess maybe you've just seen Charlie at baseball. But, um, so Nicole is marrying her long term friend and colleague, Dean."

"Oh they work together?"

"Yeah, they work at the same firm. I do not know how often they work together, department-wise, but that is where they met. Dean's first wife passed away about five or six years ago. Just after their second son was born. I do not know all of the details, but it was a rough time, as you can imagine and Nicole had offered to help him out with his kids while he was figuring everything out. Somehow after a few years they discovered it was more than just simple friendship and they began dating, and now here we are."

Sharon let out a sigh, "Two boys, poor Dean. Well, as sad as that is at least Nicole was there for them."

"Oh yes, she definitely was. And Nicole loves those boys." Andy smiled, "They really are great kids and Dean is a good guy. I am really proud of Nicole and feel so lucky that she has found such a solid man and family."

Sharon nodded her head, "Oh, but that makes you about to be a grandfather." She let out a small chuckle, "Grandpa Andy. Has a nice ring to it."

Laughing along with her, "Yes, it will take some getting used to, but I am happy to be another grandparent for Aiden and Ethan. Hopefully I will be allowed around more often as they get older and I can teach them how to play baseball, take them to see the Dodgers, stuff like that."

"That sounds absolutely perfect. They are two lucky boys." Sharon turned her gaze back to the road in front of them before continuing, "Nicole is a wonderful woman to be there for them. Definitely two lucky boys in more ways than one."

Nodding his head in agreement, "Yes, it definitely takes a special person to be able to take on someone else's kid and to love them like their own." Sharon nodded her head and let out a small sigh as she continued looking out the front window. "Speaking of children, how is Rusty after being around this last case? And post Jack and everything?"

Sharon sighed, "Well, I do wish he had not been in there when we found Matteo's video, Rusty has come so far, but I worry. I mean we talk about things, but there are still parts about himself that he keeps hidden from me. I hope burgers tonight with Provenza will serve as a distraction. Then maybe tomorrow he will be able to talk to me if he needs. Men like Coach Frey," Sharon paused and shook her head, "Men like Coach Frey, well, I am at least glad we uncovered the truth and helped save his future victims from a fate like poor Mattie."

Sharon glanced over at Andy who nodded in agreement before she continued, "And as far as Jack is concerned I think Rusty is used to being disappointed. So, even if he started to like Jack he understands now that Jack is Jack and he is anything but reliable. I am just thankful Rusty has all of you at work to continue to be positive role models and to show him that not everyone in the world will harm or disappoint him."

Nodding Andy agreed, "Oh we are pretty fond of the kid. It may have started off a little rough, but he is a great kid. You have been an amazing mother to him. Even if he does not always show it, deep down he knows that you taking him in changed the course of his life. It's not every day being a witness to a murder and then hunted down by a serial killer can be described as a positive turn of events." They both laughed a little at how awkward that sounded before Andy continued, "It is funny how life works out sometimes."

"Yes," Sharon sighed, "funny is definitely a word for it. Or crazy, or unbelievable," she added as she turned to smile at him once again. "You know, when Kris's mother came by today she actually took the time to thank me for the _personal sacrifice_ I have made to keep Rusty safe. She said it was _quite admirable_ …"

Casually waving his hand, "Oh I'm sure she meant well." Sharon gave him an exasperated look before he continued chuckling, "Even if it is a weird way to say it, since of course you are the best mother he could have, I would just take it as a compliment and hope you won't have to see her again."

"Yes. Some people though, it just rubbed me the wrong way. I think with everything going on and the case." Sharon fiddled with her hands, "Maybe in another setting she would not have come across as harsh."

"Probably so, but at least you won't have to worry about that today." Andy pulled the car around to the church and found a spot not too far from the door.

As the two were walking in through the side door a young boy came running over, "Hey Andy! Guess what? Guess what? Nicole is going to be our new mom today and that means you are going to be my Grandpa."

Andy chuckled at the boys enthusiasm, then ruffling the boy's hair, "You bet buddy. Are you and Ethan ready?"

"Oh yes," Aiden quickly replied, "but Ethan is a little nervous to carry the rings with me." The boy then leaned forward gesturing for Andy to bend down. Aiden cupped his hand around his mouth and in not quite a whisper added, "He is scared of all of the people watching him. He thinks he looks stupid with his bow tie and suspenders."

Andy stood and patted Aiden's shoulder, "Oh don't worry about him. We just have to remind him that bow ties are cool and, " Andy opened his coat to pluck at his own suspenders, "Plus, suspenders are nothing to be embarrassed about. They are very fashionable. Just ask my friend Sharon." Andy hooked his thumb in Sharon's direction. As Aiden smiled broadly Sharon noticed that the boy was obviously already very comfortable with his future Grandpa.

"Oh yes, suspenders are very in right now," Sharon agreed giving the boy a thumbs up. "You look very handsome Aiden, I am sure Ethan does as well. He has nothing to worry about." As she finished Ethan came around the corner. Seeing the new people he froze and dropped his eyes to his feet before moving to stand a little closer to his brother.

"Hey Ethan," Andy began, "You are looking snappy today. Are you ready to help your Dad and Nicole get married today?"

Ethan gave a slight nod before lifting his head to look at Andy, "Well, sort of."

Sharon moved a little closer and bent down to introduce herself, "Hi Ethan, I am Sharon, a friend of your Grandpa Andy's." She smiled down at the boy before continuing, "You look so handsome. I was just telling your brother that you two have nothing to worry about. You guys are going to get down the aisle so quickly that you won't have time to worry about any of the people watching you. Plus, everyone here is going to think you two are the most handsome men out there. I feel sorry for your dad and Andy over here." Sharon gestured to Andy behind her and joked, "These guys do not look nearly as put together as your two."

Ethan let out a giggle and grinned shyly up at Sharon, "Are you sure?"

"Definitely," she said reassuringly, "You have nothing to worry about."

With that Sharon and Andy followed the boys around the corner to the hall where the family was gathering. As they turned the corner everyone's eyes flashed in their direction. Andy quickly leaned over and in an undertone, "I'm so sorry for whatever they do tonight, but I can't thank you enough for coming."

Sharon looped her arm through his and patted it reassuringly, "It will be fine, plus even if they are not too welcoming, I like weddings." Looking up with a slight sparkle to her eye she nodded and together they walked down the hall to find their spots for the ceremony.

 _'That was definitely an interesting evening. Nicole looked absolutely gorgeous and the boys were a hoot. Aiden was so confident and you could barely tell Ethan had wanted to bail out just before. It is no wonder they enjoy the ballet so much. They know how to work a crowd. I was just happy they were there for the reception because I think it drove Sandra crazy to see them already so fond of you. It definitely helped to distract from any gossip about you or anyone trying to be too mean with the boys there. That was surely a turning point in our relationship as well. Even though I was still a married woman I think part of me began to imagine a different life for the first time in quite some time. After the wedding we went to dinner a few times, but nothing really changed until you had me tag along to the Nutcracker, not once but twice._ '


	7. Chapter 7

**Into Something More**  
 **Chapter 7**

 _'So, while 'The Nutcracker' invitation that first year seemed harmless enough it was the second year that was truly memorable. At first I had no idea your family had been under the impression that we were dating at, after, or since Nicole's wedding. So, it was even more of a shock that second year when Nicole brought "family tickets" to the office. There are very few words to describe my confusion and embarrassment in that moment. However, those emotions were almost immediately overshadowed by my desire to throttle you. Which of course says a lot since I had spent years on the other side of your temper in FID and still had yet to inflict any physical harm on you. Well, like I said the first year was harmless enough in comparison, I mean after all I was the local "ballet expert" and my opinion was "better than Provenza." I missed the subtle clues your family dropped at ice cream after the show, but really I guess I was just focused on the boys and how much fun they had been. I should have realized something funny was going on, but I can say now that I was a bit clueless when it came to us during those years. Ultimately, the next Nutcracker adventure clarified everything and left me even more confused as to how our friendship had suddenly become so, for lack of a better term, messy…"_

A year ago Sharon was worried about Andy's state of mind. He had been acting more on edge, or at least a little more vocal, with the case and the investment buddies. He had surprised the team when he yelled at the wife and son of the victim that afternoon and then stormed out of the living room. Andy obviously was not okay with how the father was assumed a failure because his endeavors had not immediately garnered results. Sharon should have realized that the case was merely accentuating his personal life and his difficulties with his own family; but it took her until after his outburst to fully make the connection. Like everyone he always got invested in a case, but in this particular case the investment was a little closer to home. While Andy had not failed his family recently he was still dealing with the repercussions of the past. These experiences made him a little more quick to defend fathers who were trying their best for their families. Sharon did not blame him for identifying with the victim, but she still felt badly for him as his Captain and his friend.

While Nicole's wedding had been a solid turning point in his relationships with his children, the relationships were still a work in progress. Sharon had overheard that the family was in therapy to learn how to move forward. She was happy that he was included and that they were all taking steps that included one another in their futures. Sharon knew the wedding had been stressful on those relationships, but the actual event had gone off relatively well. Andy had handled everything and everyone very maturely, surprising all of the guests who remembered the younger more excitable version of the man. Plus, the fact Aiden and Ethan had decided to spend much of the evening with Sharon and Andy had allowed him to bond with the boys while avoiding any potentially unkind guests.

Sharon had really enjoyed herself at the wedding as well. She had forgotten how much she had enjoyed dancing, and really she had enjoyed her partner just as much. However, Sharon may have played the part of supportive friend better than she had hoped as Nicole could not stop smiling at her all evening. Sharon did not think much of it, just that it was nice to see what a wonderful and kind young woman Nicole had grown to be. She was just glad to be there for her friend. It was in this same light that a few months later Sharon was worried about Andy and afraid something had happened with his family to depress him. Even though Provenza had assured her that nothing was wrong she still felt the need to make sure on her own. So, when she found herself agreeing to dinner and the ballet it was merely as a supportive friend. After all, Sharon was still a married woman and Andy was her Lieutenant.

A year later Sharon once again found herself sitting in seats marked off for families of the performers. She sat recounting everything that had occurred over the last few months, attempting to classify each outing and event with Andy that could possibly be construed as dating. _'Several times a month_ ,' Rusty's words had been going through her mind on repeat since they had left the apartment. _Several times a month_ , she thought. Sharon wondered if they had really been dating and if it were possible to be dating Andy. Ultimately, she had always assumed that surely if she were dating someone she would not be so completely unaware. So since she knew she wasn't dating him, it was likely they were just friends who enjoyed being around one another. Sharon sat between her son and her friend nervously stewing and barely able to pay attention to the performance. Her wandering mind nearly caused her to miss the two boy's small scene and Ethan's excited smile and wave from the corner of the stage.

Before she knew it the show was over and their group had moved along the side to the stage exit to collect Aiden and Ethan. Sharon positioned herself so that Rusty acted as the buffer he had volunteered to be and so that she could devote her attention to the children when they came out to greet their fans. After a few moments of waiting, excited squeaks could be heard down the hall. When they turned the corner the boys could barely contain their excitement at having such a large turnout for their performance. Both were bouncing up and down, hugging their parents and grandparents, and confirming that everyone had in fact seen them up on stage.

After the general congratulatory remarks from the adults and the excited giggles of the boys the family decided to once again go out for ice cream following the show. However, in the general chaos of sorting into vehicles Rusty found himself riding with the boys, leaving Sharon to ride along alone with Andy. While Sharon was happy the children had immediately decided Rusty was their new best friend she was a little unsure of how her solo ride with Andy would go. It was not like they had not been in the car together before, but the events of the evening were still very fresh and Sharon did not feel as though she had had enough time to properly organize her mind on how she felt about the situation. Watching as Rusty was all but dragged away by Ethan she sighed and turned to Andy, resolved to not allow her thoughts to make the evening even more awkward.

"I guess that just leaves us then," Andy let out a little uncomfortably as he shuffled his feet a little before collecting himself a little bit and moving forward. Holding out his arm to guide them along he regained his confidence and asked, "Shall we head out then?" Sharon nodded and silently led the way across the parking lot to their spot.

Once they were each settled in the car Andy broke the silence, "Listen, uh Sharon. I know this is still weird between us. Dinner did not quite clarify everything for Nicole, or maybe, I know I did not help to really clarify things with Nicole." He let out a sigh as he realized he was beginning to ramble, "Just, uh, just know that I am sorry." When Sharon did not immediately respond he went on, "Could I have maybe corrected my family sooner? Probably. Could I have talked to you about everything that was going on before Nicole came to see you at work? Sure. Did I mess up? Definitely. Would I under-"

Needing to stop the rambling Sharon sternly interrupted, "Stop, Andy. Just stop." She sighed as she closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, "You do not need to carry on the conversation alone. Although you do seem to be accurately answering the questions." Turning to face him, "How could you let Nicole think all of that? When did this all begin? No don't answer that yet. The more important question is how could you let Nicole come to work and blindside me like that? That was so beyond unexpected I'm surprised I did not choke on the air I inhaled at the sheer shock of her questions. Balancing romance at the office?" Sharon stared at him, "Really Andy? You know I don't like to mix my personal life into the office. Yes, sometimes it has been unavoidable, but I make an effort to keep things separate." Dropping her gaze to her folded hands she continued a little more calmly, "I also pride myself on knowing how to think on my feet and to know how to anticipate what is about to happen. I never would have imagined you had allowed your family to think we were dating." Then slanting her eyes a bit more threateningly in Andy's direction, "So, of course I did not have anyway to know what Nicole was about to ask me, or why she would feel the need."

"I know, I know I'm," he sheepishly began.

"Don't apologize again. Please do not start yet, I can't handle this at the moment."

As she took the time to regain her self-control and to reorganize her thoughts Andy sat completely still not wanting to make any more mistakes. As he sat he began to truly worry for the first time that he had messed up so royally and that he was about to lose her friendship. He definitely could not handle losing her and by not being honest with everyone and her he knew it was very real possibility. Andy mentally kicked himself as he thought back to how he had accidentally allowed for a small misunderstanding to boil into this moment. He knew he did not want to lose her. While years ago he would never have thought he would be sitting here with Sharon he now could not imagine himself to be sitting anywhere else.

Just as he was about to break the unbearable silence Sharon sighed and reached out across the console to place her hand on his forearm. "Andy, I am not mad, or maybe I am. Really though, I am just upset, maybe? I am upset that I was put in this situation, but also upset in how I have been handling my reactions. I know you did not mean to have all of this happen." Andy's eyes lifted from her hand still resting on his arm to meet her gaze as she continued, "Lord knows I have known you long enough to know you probably had the best of intentions in however this story began." Andy allowed himself a small grin as she took her hand off of his arm and placed it back in her lap, "But as you can see this story got out of control. I am the first one to want you and Nicole to have a wonderful relationship, but it does not need to be based on a lie, or I am sure what was a misunderstanding that escalated quickly." Sharon slowly returned his grin, "If I had not been witness to so many of your crazy schemes I think I would be less likely to believe you did not do this maliciously. Obviously, I do know you can be an idiot at times." Smiling despite herself at her use of the word idiot once again to describe Andy. Over the years the word had become a bit of a term of endearment, even if it had started off as her way to get his attention directed at her at crime scenes back in the day.

"I know Sharon. I am an idiot. We all have learned this over the years and just about everyone will confirm it," he joked back, a little more self deprecating than Sharon wanted to hear.

"Yes, but let's not be too hard on yourself. At least you are being an idiot now because you were trying to make Nicole be proud of you." Sharon shook her head slightly before continuing, "Although, in the future I do not think getting her to believe something that is not true is the best way to regain her trust. I also think it would be good to realize she can be proud of you for a variety of your accomplishments, not just if and when you are in a relationship."

Andy nodded in agreement, "I know you're right, but thank you for not throwing me under the bus at dinner."

"Really, I think it is Rusty who you should be thanking. I may have to have a discussion with him later. He did not do much to help our case. Somehow he thinks that our dinners, movies, baseball games, and department galas are dates," Sharon reasoned a little loftily attempting to downplay the fact that the outings definitely did sound a little date-like. "He does not understand we are just very good friends."

"Yes, definitely very good friends," Andy agreed. "I would like to continue to be very good friends Sharon, so I am going to say it again. I am very sorry for jeopardizing our friendship by letting my daughter's misunderstanding get out of control."

Sighing, "Andy you do not need to apologize, this is over. I am sure Nicole understands now and I can also admit I see how the mistake was made. Let's just leave it at that." Looking around at the nearly empty parking lot, "Andy we should probably start heading out to meet the kids. They may start worrying something happened to us if we don't make it to the ice cream shop before it closes."

Laughing as he put the car in reverse and pulled out of the parking lot, "Yes, Rusty may start to think that you have actually murdered me."

"Ha-Ha, very funny Flynn," Sharon dryly drawled out as she stared out the front window. "But you had better be careful, because we haven't made it yet and there's no telling what kind of trouble you could get into between here and there," Sharon added with a smirk.

Andy held up a hand, "Noted. So, changing the subject, are ready for the kids to visit for the Christmas?"

Brightening noticeably at the mention of her older children and the upcoming holiday, "Oh yes, definitely. I am so excited to have all of them together this year. I think the kids and I are going to throw a Christmas party for the team as well. It will all be so wonderful and so, so Christmassy."

Smiling at her enthusiasm Andy agreed, "Yes, very Christmassy. You guys will also be able to share your family traditions with Rusty. Since Ricky and Emily weren't here last year they will really give him the family Christmas experience. It will be great. The kid really is incredibly lucky to be a part of your family."

Sharon nodded, "We are lucky we get to share everything with Rusty. I am so proud of him and so thrilled that Ricky and Emily are happy to bring him into the family." Smiling as she looked at the Christmas lights through town as they drove, "Even if Jack did try to turn Ricky against the idea at first. Ricky quickly saw the error of his ways and came around to the idea when I reminded him of how families worked."

"Oh I'm sure he did, you are an expert at getting people to understand how things _work_ ," Andy affirmed with a hearty laugh. "Glad Ricky came around. He seemed like he was in a good mood when he was here a couple of months ago. Though, I mean he at least was very helpful with the case and everything." Then shooting her a crooked grin, "And he finally seemed to remember that I am 'Andy' and not 'Mr. Flynn' without having to be reminded or anything."

"Yes, your early efforts to make my children treat you as a friend rather than an adult can officially be documented as a success," Sharon said as she rolled her eyes at the memories. "I tried so hard to get them to me polite and respectful children and then you would come around randomly and make them think the rules were not hard-set, but rather just suggestions depending on the situation."

"What?" Andy choked out as if shocked at the mere suggestion, "Me, not follow the rules? Definitely not something I would have implied, even covertly. And definitely not something I would have suggested to innocent children."

Sharon smiled up at him matching his sarcasm, "Oh no, definitely not you. You have always been such a rule follower. I mean that is the first thing people think when they hear your name, Andy Flynn - follower of the rules."

"Now don't by snarky Raydor, if you will notice I have been following the rules for years now."

Laughing outright now at the direction their conversation had taken, "I guess that is true. I finally have gotten you programmed. Your partner probably can't believe how well trained you are. Andy Flynn - friend of the Wicked Witch and a devout follower the rules. What has the world come to?"

Nodding in agreement as he pulled the car into the ice cream parlor lot, "Yes, crazy how this has all worked out." Andy sighed as he turned off the ignition, "So, are we sure we are still okay?"

Sharon turned to face him, "Yes, Andy, we are good. Look, like I said I can see where the misinterpretation was possible." Then taking a moment to decide what to say next, "I do not want to stop being friends. I enjoy our dinners and going to the movies. I also really love going to Dodger games and knowing that I can turn to you when I have a problem and that you will do the same." Looking down at her lap and rubbing her hands together she continued, "Andy I am not comfortable with anything else right now. I mean I just finalized my divorce. Everything in my life is really going well. A lot of that is your friendship and help, but I do not want to think about what that means right now. Is that okay? Does that make sense?"

"Yes, Sharon that makes sense." Andy reached out and stilled her nervous hands, "I am so happy to be there for you and to have you here for me. I enjoy being around you outside of work, and not just because it prevents me from having to hang out with Provenza." Sharon lifted her gaze and smiled as he continued, "Let's just keep up our friendship like it is and if for some reason we want to revisit any of this we can always have a discussion about it and see what we want to do next, deal?"

"Deal," Sharon agreed as a broad grin spread across her face, "Now let's get inside and enjoy the rest of the evening. I know the boys will want to tell you all about the ballet, and maybe you can try again to convince them to start little league this spring."

 _You stuck really well to our deal. Some people on the outside looking in may have thought our relationship was moving very slowly, or not at all. However, it was moving. Eventually it just felt so natural for you to be in my life that it was easy to transition our friendship into dating. However, while it made sense to state officially dating you still were able to catch me off guard that evening. I'm still a little embarrassed that I answered with 'fine' rather than something more affirmative, but that is us- me by surprised in the first moment and you just trusting I will come around. I never thought I wanted to date again, or even to get married again. Everything about relationships is so messy that I did not think I wanted to take the risk to undo everything in my life that was so nice and organized. I had worked so hard for in my normal, safe, and independent life for so many years that it just was not part of my plans to risk messing that up. Yet, here we are three years later about to get married and to embrace the mess of life together. Although, it seemed like there for a time your proclivity for passing out on me and then my imitation of it a few weeks ago could definitely have impacted today, but we worked through it._


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: So, I think we have reached the end of this little experiment. After finishing the last chapter I felt like it was kind of a good place to stop, but I had originally planned on at least one more so… this is kind of an add on to bring it full circle. I want to thank everyone for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting. I am sure the first bit was a little rough, but I hope these last few chapters have felt more natural. Thank you for humoring me and sticking with it. Honestly, I had never written any kind of story until these last few weeks. This has been a very therapeutic experience, and a really great stress reliever; because real life can be just, blah... I do not know if I have an idea for what to write/try next, but I am hoping to come up with a story with more of a plot and not just fill-ins… so stay tuned, maybe?_

 **Into Something More  
** **Chapter 8**

 _'Well, after all of these years of becoming friends and all of those non-dates we finally seemed to be on the same page and moving forward. However, Molly Pace using you as a speed bump and then the fallout of that almost ended all of this before it truly began. (Finding out Provenza had signed your life away was particularly disturbing, and remembering that little tidbit, I'm even more surprised, and thrilled, we survived it all to make it to this day.) Just when we thought it was all going to smooth out we had your heart attack and my syncopal episodes related to the cardiomyopathy... Let's just say we are both lucky to be here and to have each other to get through it all, together._  
 _Despite all of the possible set backs of the early years and then our combined doctor's visits- we are still here. So, while our health issues may be a little up in their air, one thing that is certainly not is how happy I am to have this day. This is the least stressful decision I have and will ever make no matter what others may think. As stress is becoming an ever more common word in our home I am positive we will be able to tackle the future together. I know that no matter what we will make it through any more potential stress and stressors together, just as we have these last few months and weeks…'_

"Hey Mom," Emily's voicemail played out of the phone speaker, "Just checking in, uh, making sure you don't need any help with the wedding? Or if there is anything I can do before I get there? If you can think of anything just let me know. Um, well, I'll see you soon. Love you and miss you. Please call me if you need anything." Sharon sighed from her seat on the couch and gently let her head fall back onto the pillows. She was alone at home trying to relax under a blanket with a nice cup of tea, but it seemed that no matter what relaxation was hard to come by these days. Just as she was about to press the "call back" icon under the transcription she heard keys turn in the lock and heard Andy step into the condo.

Andy saw Sharon sitting on the couch as he walked in the door and dropped his keys in the small bowl on the entry table. Removing his jacket to hang on the hook he called out to her, "Hey Shar." Before she could respond he tiredly crossed the entry into the living room to take up the seat beside her on the couch. Looking at her positioning and noticing the tea beginning to cool on the coffee table he realized something was off. Sharon had barely hummed out a greeting as she stared pensively at the lock screen on her phone not really acknowledging he had joined her.

"Sharon?" he whispered cautiously, "Everything alright?" Andy reached over and placed his hand on her knee gently rubbing his thumb over the soft blanket she had covered herself with, "Sharon?"

She lifted her eyes to meet his and with a smile that did not reach her eyes, "Alright?" she repeated his words in an effort to shake off her thoughts. "Yes, yes sorry I'm fine. It's just," she motioned to the phone in her hand. "It's just I know they mean well, but I don't like the kids stressing out over my health." Pausing to shake her head as he nodded to her, "Emily is worried, and I am sure if I check the other messages, Ricky and Nicole will have left similar messages offering to take on some of the potential stress. It's hard enough to deal with everything without having them worry about me. I know they want to help, but," she paused as her eyes began to tear, "But, they should be focused on their lives. I'm going to be fine."

Andy slid closer and wrapped his arm around her shoulders drawing her into his chest, "You are going to be fine, more than fine." He brushed his lips over her forehead before continuing, "But they are going to worry. They love you and they want to make sure you are okay. They're not here so they only have our words to go by, it is normal for them to want to know what is going on, and to care."

"I know. I know," she sighed leaning into the comfort of his hold, "But that does not make it easier. They should be focussing on their own lives. I do not-" She paused struggling slightly to organize her thoughts into words, "It's just a little bit overwhelming to not know exactly what is going to happen. Then with everyone hovering and checking in on me. I'm just not used to anyone worrying this much about me or feeling like they need to take care of me."

Attempting to hide the smile at the irony of her words, "Oh sweetheart, we are all _very_ aware of the fact that you can take care of yourself. But guess what?" Sharon lifted her head to meet his eyes, "That does not by any stretch of the imagination prevent us from caring about you, or wanting to take care of you." Andy used his thumb to wipe away the tear that was threatening to drop out of her left eye, "That's what families do. I seem to remember being in a similar situation a time or two." He smiled, "It's just possible I may know a little bit about what you are going through. It's difficult to have your own fears and then seeing them mirrored by those closest to you. It's even more annoying when you feel fine, but people feel like they need to help no matter what," he finished with a slight grin.

Sharon chuckled at his comment, "Well it is not exactly the same, but I guess I may see a little bit of what you are trying to say." Pulling away from him just slightly and readjusting her position to face him, "I just really don't want the kids to worry. It makes me sad that they are adding checking on my health to their already busy lives. I want them to just keep doing what they are doing and then to safely make the trip out here for the wedding when they can."

Andy rubbed her shoulder, "Yes, but you know if Em was to get injured or if Ricky called needing help you would be on the next plane. The example you have set of how you care about loved ones is why they are checking in on you. And why they are thinking about changing their plans to come out here sooner. You have raised them to be kind and loving people. So, naturally they are going to do whatever they can to make sure you are doing alright and that they are doing everything they can to make it easier on you."

"I guess," she sighed, "you are right."

Laughing as he pretended to stand up, "Oh hang on let me get a pen so I can record this day. Sharon admitting I am right."

Pulling on him to keep him seated on the couch, "Ha-Ha very funny Mister." Sharon curled up a little closer to him, "Maybe instead of calling her back we can both Facetime her later when she gets home from rehearsal. Then she will be able to see with her own eyes that I am in fact fine, and it will serve as a reminder that you are here helping as well. Plus, Rusty is here too. I mean I am good here. Very well taken care of."

Nodding his head as she spoke, "Good deal. I'll text her the plan because," he held up his own phone to show the missed text icon on the display. "I may have had a couple messages from her and the others making sure that I am doing alright _and_ that I am helping you stay out of stressful situations." He smiled, "But I really think they are just making sure that I am not letting you bully me into letting you do everything one your own." He paused, "I do not know if that is an insult to me saying that I am incapable of helping or if that just means they know about your tendencies to be in charge no matter what."

Burying her face in her hands, "Oh my. What are we going to do with them?" Just as he was about to answer Sharon's phone dinged. Nicole's name came up on the screen with a text inviting them out to dinner with her family. Sharon held the phone up for him to see.

"Let's just be thankful that they care," Andy reasoned as he pulled her closer. The two sat together in silence enjoying the comfort of having a few moments alone together. Even if things were a little stressful, at least they had one another to work together and to face whatever the future would bring.

 _'I wish Nicole and Charlie could be here today, but you did the right thing by insisting they go out to be with Sandra. Sadly, we both know from experience that having family with you during a health crisis can really help. I am sorry they are not here, but it will all be alright.  
_ _I love you and I love the life we have built together. No matter what happens I am so thankful for you and for this day.  
See you soon. I'll be the one in white who will not be able to take my eyes off of you.  
_ _Always, Sharon'_

With that Sharon sealed the note and walked out into the hall. She handed the letter off to Rusty to deliver to Andy before returning to the room as Emily entered with the veil. Sharon smiled at her daughter before walking over and standing in front of the mirror. Emily helped to place the veil on her mother's head. Then standing side by side they both smiled at the other's reflection. Sharon reached to her side and entwined her fingers with her daughter's. Lightly swinging their hands the two continued to stare at one another before Emily turned to her mother, "I'm so happy for you mom." Emily leaned over and kissed her mother on the cheek, "and I am so glad to be here with you today. I am sorry we stressed you out by worrying, but we love you so much and just want everything to be perfect for you. You have given up so much for us, we want you to have everything you deserve and more."

Sharon's eyes glossed a little as she smiled down at her daughter, "Oh sweetheart, I am the luckiest woman in the entire world. I have everything I could ever have hoped for and more. " Then leaning over she kissed her daughter's cheek, "I love you Em. Remember there is no need to worry about anything. Everything will be alright and no matter what we will always have this day and we will always have each other."


End file.
